


(Don't) Forget It

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Anonymous said:#3 on the right-to-the-good-parts list please? "I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that?"





	(Don't) Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> another from that fun list (shit now i gotta go save all those good lists/references)
> 
> another round of transferring everything from tumblr
> 
> [originally posted july 2nd, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/175466168019/3-on-the-right-to-the-good-parts-list-please-i)

“What?” Lance asks, and despite his desperate attempt to keep the moment now chill and platonic, his voice cracks on him. Fantastic. The whole universe is against him, even his own body and voice. This is just what he needs. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Shiro’s got this tiny bit of a smile twisting on his lips, cross between amused and exasperated. At least, Lance thinks it’s exasperation - it’s what’s most easily explained here. Though, he would have expected something else. Maybe a little touch of sorrow, or awkwardness. Something to show for the fact that Shiro doesn’t quite return his feelings (which he  _blurted out_ , for some  _stupid_ , unknown reason). But no. Instead, Shiro has seemed pretty put together, pretty relaxed, like he was willing to ignore the whole thing that just went on like it was every day that Lance was spilling feelings everywhere (okay he did that, but usually not so vocally) and then immediately rescinding them.

 

Which…. if that’s what he was doing, the whole sweeping this incident under the rug, Lance wouldn’t mind. He’d take it. It’d be great if they could both just forget about it so he could berate himself later with no consequence to their actual friendship. 

 

So. Yeah. Sweeping under the rug. He’ll take it. He shouldn’t ask so many questions when Shiro’s going easy on him. 

 

He’s about to open his mind to say never mind  _again_ , but Shiro shrugs, and it’s a little weird, a little discerning seeing him all…. confident, in place, when Lance feels like a light breeze could send him to pieces right now. Or maybe, not even a breeze, but an answer, in the words of, “Because you’re cute.”

 

Lance freezes. 

 

Shiro takes that time to reach forward and stroke a hand over Lance’s hair. Lance leans into it, looking up at him with wide eyes and a mouth agape. If possible, it would seem that Shiro’s gaze softens further. “I would have thought you’d have noticed with those sharp eyes of yours.” Lance only has the functionality to shake his head in a  _guess not_  sort of way, but Shiro apparently doesn’t seem to mind, or be all that surprised by it. “I was waiting for you to catch up.” Lance waits for the  _never mind_  to come, along with a step back and out of his space.

 

It never comes. 


End file.
